Kataang Week 2013
by LG14
Summary: Some of the Kataang Week Prompts I wrote. Ratings will vary.
1. Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Rating: Fairly Soft M

They lived for moments like these, moments when he was tucked away in quiet secluded corner of the palace garden. A soft breeze combined with the warmth of an early summer sun in the Fire Nation created the most blissful type day to Aang. He could only sigh contently while his head rested in the lap of his love, her hands gently stroking over the crown of his head. Katara was happy to watch the serene expression on his face and simply experience the moment with every fiber of her being. She could feel the warmth and weight of his head in her lap, hear the soft intake and release of his breath, smell the fragrance of the palace courtyard carried by that flowing breeze. She took in his handsome, symmetrical features, the very slight growth of hair on his chin, the rise and fall or his chest, and the tattooed hands resting on his abdomen.

Her eyes stopped on those hands folded over his stomach. He was always just Aang to her—goofy, grinning, and never failing to make her laugh. But there were moments the knowledge of his strength, importance, and accomplishments weighed down on her so heavily that she found it difficult to breathe. It was at this moment with a soft breeze, warm sun, and the scent of Fire Nation blooms that she was in total awe of all that he is. She held those hands in her own every day that they were together. Those hands cupped her face and caressed her cheek and those hands had made her jewelry and picked her flowers. They were the hands of her first and only love. But still those hands were able to bend all four elements with an expertise and mastery she wouldn't believe possible had she not seen it with her own eyes. Those hands had been merciful and forgiving rather than vengeful time and time again. His hands answered to the world's need for balance, harmony, and safety while stills showing her with each small brush of his fingers how desperately he needed and loved her.

She never wanted to see anyone else do the things that he could with his hands—she _hoped_ she would never see another bend the elements the way she could. She never wanted anyone else to make her feel the way he did by simply crooking a finger at her or enveloping her hands in his. So she slid the hand that had been stroking the arrow in his head across his face, down his neck and chest to reach for his right hand.

She studied Aang's hand for a moment. His hands had become much larger than hers. He had long fingers. His middle and ring fingers were nearly the same length. His palms were square in shape and the skin was moderately calloused from holding Appa's reigns and firebending. She turned his hand over to examine the back of it. Aang had always been a clean young man so it didn't surprise her to see that his nails were neatly trimmed and free of any dirt. He had a few small scars around his knuckles, likely from sparring and earthbending, but his skin was otherwise perfect. She lightly traced his arrow with her thumb and brought his hands to her lips, holding it there as she noticed that he had opened his eyes and was watching her curiously.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hello," she whispered back, smiling softly at him and keeping his hand pressed against the side of her chin.

"Whatcha doing?"

Her smile grew just a little. "Admiring you."

He returned her smile with an even broader one and sparkling eyes. "Well, it'd be rude for me to interrupt you. So by all means…"

She chuckled slightly before kissing the back of his hand again. He exhaled contently and turned his face towards her. She turned his hand over again and placed another kiss in the center of his palm. She became aware of the slight change in his breathing and the darkening of his eyes. She pressed another, lingering kiss to his palm again and noticed the tension that had taken ahold of his body. This wasn't quite the reaction she had been expecting, but not her curiosity had been piqued.

She moved her lips to the tip of his thumb and kissed him with just the slightest bit of tongue to taste his skin. She moved to his pinky, ring, and middle finger doing the same and gaging his reaction. What had started out as innocent admiration was quickly turning into sensual exploration. She had never imagined that simply kissing his hand and fingers would be so arousing for him…and her. The two had done little besides some very passionate kissing and touching above their clothing and despite being well into adolescence, their sexuality with each other was largely unexplored. Boomerang-wielding hawk-eyed brothers, tactless earthbenders, and ill-timed firelords saw to that. This was a new experience for them both and the thrill of discovery was driving Katara forward.

Their eyes met as Katara continued to kiss his middle finger and then moved to his index finger. She once again kissed it lightly with just the slightest bit of tongue sliding across the tip of his finger. She paused and held his gaze before slowing taking his index finger into her mouth. He couldn't stifle the soft groan that fell from his lips or keep himself from squirming just a bit. She withdrew the appendage from her mouth, placed another kiss on the tip of it, and again slid her lips to the last knuckle, sucking slightly.

He groaned at her ministrations and his eyes crossed. She continued kissing and sucking on his fingers for a few minutes until he felt all self-restraint fly out of the window. He quickly moved from his position with his head resting on her lap to kneeling in front of her, grabbing the back of her neck, and pushing his lips to hers. He kissed her as deeply as he could, breath coming from his nose is hot puffs and soft moans of pleasure escaping her throat.

Katara was lost in in the moment. All she could smell, taste, and feel was him. She was hardly aware of it when her hand meandered from its place on his shoulder, down his chest, and past his navel to caress the bulge that had formed under his trousers.

He gasped at her bold movement and whispered to her, "We really need to stop." However, he took the opportunity to move from her mouth to her neck to place open-mouthed kisses there. When she moaned and arched into him, reality struck again and he sprung away from her with a speed that only an airbender could muster.

He stood, panting and obviously frustrated. "Monkeyfeathers," he gritted out, "Seriously we have to stop."

Despite her similar feelings of frustration, Katara had to giggle slightly. Though he was speaking to her, he was quite obviously talking to himself in regards to stopping what they were doing.

Aang looked over at her and offered her his hand to help her from the ground. He pulled her up and into a tight hug and another deep, adoring kiss. She pulled away and intertwined their fingers to lead him back towards the palace.

"Come on, Sweetie," She said with a besotted smile across her face, "Let's get back before this gets out of hand again."


	2. Sleepy

Sleepy

A/N – I just can't get over this hump of doing semi-smutty stuff to full blown awesome smuttiness. Sorry the prompt is late.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

She was snoring. It wasn't the light, cute snore than he had grown accustomed to over the years they spent traveling. This was a full blown snore that could have put her brother to shame. And really the only time she ever snored like this was after an intense night of fiery lovemaking that left her totally spent and unable to keep her mouth closed while she slept.

So there Katara was, lying on her stomach with her arms supporting her head. Her mouth was open but an inch and the smallest bit of drool escaped to run onto the silk sheets. Her bare back was exposed to him all the way down to the curve of her buttocks where their blanket covered her. But still, she was so was so very beautiful to Aang despite the drool, snores, and hair appearing to be windswept from the night before. The knowledge that he had been the one to put her in that state made him swell with a sense of masculine pride. He wasn't immune to the criticisms about his masculinity that plagued him since he was a teenager but his fiancé seemed to have no doubts and that was all the reassurance he needed.

He could only chuckle slightly at how unexpected this moment would have been to him even just a year ago. The two had been sixteen and eighteen the first time that they'd made love. And Aang had been exorbitantly nervous before, during, and after. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to satisfy her in a way that would symbolize his love for her or as much as he felt she deserved.

Aang recalled how their first time ended when he rolled off of her covered his face with his hands and a steady stream of apologies flowed from his mouth. She had been so, so confused and had no clue what in the "Spirits' names" her seemingly manic boyfriend was apologizing for after what she considered the most incredible night of her life. He was became increasingly flustered and stumbled over his words the more he tried to apologize.

"Aang, take a deep breath. Calm down and please explain to me what has got you so upset. I'd thought you would have fallen asleep or been more relaxed after…what we just did."

Aang did as she instructed him. He took a deep breath through his nose. Though many years had passed, Aang was still maintained the tendency to get himself into a tizzy over her and any physicality in their relationship. By the time he was ready to exhale he had calmed himself enough to speak.

"You..ya know…once."

A few tense beats of silence passed and Katara's eyebrows gradually drew together in a look of confusion. Aang could feel his face flushing as he stared at a spot on the bed in between them.

"Yes…the was the best part…um…why is that a bad thing?" She asked after a few moments of still not being able to grasp what was problematic about their first night together.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation right now. You were supposed to have more. Don't you know that? I've always heard that a woman is supposed to have more than one, otherwise she won't be satisfied and will probably end the relationship." Aang groaned the hands now covering his mouth, cheeks, eyes, and forehead.

"Where did you hear that?" Katara sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Sokka told me. And he said that if I wasn't prepared to make that happen that I shouldn't even try because it would ruin everything. For some stupid reason I thought that tonight I could make it happen. You looked so beautiful and I love you so much and I just wanted to-"

His rambling was cut short by her soft laughter and an even softer kiss on his lips.

"Aang, from what I've heard, most don't even reach their peak the first time. I'm pretty sure Sokka was trying to scare you. He knew eventually we'd want to make love and he was trying to keep it from happening. He couldn't exactly tell me not to…because he's not that much of an idiot. And just so you know," her voice dropped as she scooted closer to whisper in his ear, "I was downright pleased with everything you did tonight. It was better than I had ever imagined."

He pulled back just a bit to meet her gaze. "Really? You aren't just telling me that to make me feel better are you?"

"Really," she nodded before continuing, "but I definitely wouldn't complain if we worked on my having more than one orgasm. Goals are a good thing to have, you know. They keep you focused."

He couldn't help but to smile at her humor and fairly blatant encouragement.

"I'm glad to have pleased you, Katara of the Southern Watertribe. And now I feel quite silly for worrying in the first place. But, I will make you an Avatar's promise to satisfy you as much as possible for as long as I am able."

She could drape herself on top of him and kiss him deeply in response. It was her own way of seeing that he kept his promise as soon as possible.

Her stirring next to him brought Aang back to present. He hadn't expected his light chuckling would wake her given how deeply she was sleepy. She huffed just a little and turned her back towards him, scooting into his body as he threw an arm around her waist and pulled her snuggly to him.

"What are you giggling at this early in the morning?"

"Two things. I'm a manly man—I don't giggle. Second, it's not early. I'm guessing it's a couple of hours to midday. You tend to sleep in after I-"

"Fine," she interrupted and yawned broadly before closed her eyes again, "What are man-laughing at this not-so-early hour?"

"Well Sweetie, the universe just loves proving Sokka wrong. Still sleepy?"

"Mmmhmm. Fifteen more minutes and we can help the universe prove him wrong even more."


	3. Smirk

Smirk (Follow-up to Sleepy)

"Good morning, buddy!" Sokka boomed and slapped Aang heartily on the shoulder. Aang winced before he could stop himself as the pain from the blow shot down his arm. Aang had been happily and mindlessly eating the oatmeal Katara had made for him. His thoughts were on the spectacular night that he and his fiancé shared last night. Despite having the warrior very nearby, the two had managed to enjoy a passionate, heated night and repeatedly brought each other to such high peaks that it was miraculous either one was able to string together a coherent sentence.

"Something wrong with your shoulder?" Sokka asked as the chair he pulled from the table squeaked across the hardwood floors of their home in Ba Sing Se. Despite rarely spending time in the city, the gaang had been gifted that house permanently and used it whenever in Ba Sing Se. It just so happened that on this morning, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were needed to mediate trading route proposals between Ba Sing Se and the Southern Watertribe.

"No! There's nothing wrong with my shoulder! Why would there be something wrong with my shoulder?!" Aang answered a little too quickly, voice climbing a pitch or two.

"You're acting strange," Sokka leveled him with a stare, "Aang, did you get into another fight with one of your fangirl's boyfriend. For someone who is supposed to maintain balance in the world, you sure do attract a lot of problems. Let me see the damage! It's gotta be good if someone actually managed to land a blow!" He reached across the table to grab at Aang's shoulder wrap when Katara flicked his temple with her right, middle finger.

"Leave him alone, Sokka! You probably just hit him too hard. He didn't get into a fight with anyone and he didn't hurt his shoulder." Katara lightly placed her left hand on the shoulder being discussed and glared at her brother. Unbeknownst to Sokka, dark bruising in the shape of Katara's teeth marred the pale, smooth skin of Aang's shoulder. Discretely, she had summoned a thin skin of water on her palm and was sinking it into the fabric of his wrap and mending the broken blood vessels. She was clever enough to know that Sokka would not drop the subject until his was absolutely proven wrong.

"Sokka. you just startled me, that's all. I didn't get into a fight. I promise you would be the first person I would tell if something happened. "Aang reassured Sokka, having gained some composure by the time Katara intervened. She stepped away from him and shot him a sly smirk over her shoulder as she moved into the kitchen adjoining the dining room.

He pulled his wrap from his shoulder. "See, Sokka? Nothing wrong."

"Oh...well…good to know…I guess."

"Universe proves you wrong again, Sokka." Aang couldn't help but to smirk back at his soon-to-be wife.


	4. Candles

Rating - Eh, Light T?

Candles

"So let me get this straight? We got engaged. We got engagement gifts. Zuko throws us an engagement party nearly a year later with the wedding being a few months away, and we are get gifts for the engagement party?" Aang looked adorably befuddled as he sat amidst several crates, boxes, and packages of gifts that had been given to them at the party thrown by Zuko. The two had several servants help them carry as much as they could back to the palace suite—the one they weren't supposed to be sharing—so they could get a handle on the seemingly endless pile of stuff. Gifts had included everything from silks, cushions, cooking utensils, soaps, baskets, and fine glassware.

"We'll get more when we actually have the wedding ceremony too. If you think this is bad, just wait and see, Aang." Despite the fact that her words sympathized with Aang's plight, it was quite clear that Katara was enjoying every moment of this. The two had been traveling together since the end of the war. While Aang would always be a nomad at heart and Katara-like her element-would adapt and flow anywhere, it was obvious that she eventually wanted to have a home and be more settled than they had been over the years. All these gifts showered on them made the prospect more and more tangible. She looked serene and content sorting through the items that would fill their future home. Aang couldn't help but to smile at her even though all these earthly possessions were making him a little uncomfortable.

"What's that one? In the green wrapping paper." He pointed to a box that would have been the perfect size to house a curled up Momo. He didn't miss the light in her eyes and Katara reached for the box and and uncurled the scroll attached to the top.

"'Avatar Aang and Master Katara'," she read aloud, "'Please accept this humble gift as a way of showing my appreciation for recommending my services and products to his royal Earth King Kuie. My business has grown tremendously and despite our past differences I have you two to thank. Congratulations on your engagement.' It's signed Li Gan-Lan. Who is Li Gan-Lan?"

Aang shrugged and Katara turned the scroll over and saw that when it was uncurled the words "From the Cabbage Merchant" were visible on the outside. She grinned.

"He's the cabbage merchant. I guess we recommended him to Kuie one day."

"So…what'd he send us. Not cabbages I hope?"

Katara pulled off the green wrapping paper to reveal a small wooden crate. The moment she opened the box the combination of several sweet and floral aromas wafted up to her nose.

"Looks like he got us scented candles," she leaned forward and took a deep breath before looking over to where Aang was sitting and flashing him a bright smile, "Wanna smell?" Her excitement was adorable to him and he smiled back.

"What's the green one?" He asked as she inhaled the scent. She didn't answer but passed the green candle to him and he did the same.

"It's pine. I like it. It reminds me of camping in the woods with you," he disclosed after answering his own question. She grabbed another candle that was a reddish color, closed her eyes, and took in the pleasant scent.

"I've always found that scents evoked memories for me. What's this one?" She looked at him tenderly, her eyes _almost_ seemed to be watering.

Aang took the candle from her hand and sniffed it. He returned her look and was certain this pleasing, flowery scent was bringing them back to the same moment, the moment when it was foretold to her that she would marry a powerful bender and he had been happily eavesdropping on the conversation. This scent had been heavy in his element, confirmation that the fortuneteller's predication had been correct. Three months from their wedding, nothing had yet proven her wrong.

"Panda lily. Aunt Wu was burning panda lily incense when she told you your fortune…or at least the first time she told you your fortune." Katara scoffed and playfully chucked some of the paper lining the candles in the crate at him.

"So you were eavesdropping!" she exclaimed but the mirth in her eyes betrayed any anger in her words.

"Katara, of course I was eavesdropping. Can you blame me? Who wouldn't have wanted to know that this," he gestured around the room, "was going to happen one day?" Her mouth fell open for just a moment from surprise at his answer. She moved over closer to him dropped herself into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She moved her hands to his shoulders and the face to hold him close to her while his hands grasped tightly at her waist. He was a little breathless and glassy-eyed when she pulled back.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly. She once again didn't answer but reached for the box again and grabbed a cream-colored candle. She inhaled and indicated for him to do the same.

She whispered to him, "We're getting married in just three months and I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I want you—us—to remember this moment every time we burn this candle in our home."

He smiled up at her and kissed her again.

"Then I hope our house always smells like honey and vanilla."


End file.
